Even Angels Fall
by thefuturebelongs2u
Summary: ‘I’m so sorry’ She repeats over and over again. Now he knows. That this is breaking both of their hearts. Lucas holds on to her and doesn’t ever plan on letting go. Leyton Bake ON-HABITUS
1. Chapter 1

_**This is the story to the prologue **_**How Did This Happen? **_**Hope you enjoy. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not One Tree Hill at least. **_

…………………….

Brooke Jagelski didn't know what to do. Maybe Brooke Davis would have. But not Brooke Jagelski. She didn't know what she could say. What do you say to a woman who's just lost her child while you were giving birth to your own?

Peyton Scott thought that it must be a sick joke. Who loses their baby while their best friend gains one in the room next door? God must hate her. It's her fault. She can't help but to think. This little boy was born because of her. He died inside of her. While she was trying to give birth to him. She had killed her son. How could Lucas forgive her for that? How could she forgive _herself?_

Brooke was happy. And it made her sad. She was happy about the little girl being cooed over by her husband. But how could she be happy when her best friend had just lost hers?

Emmy Peyton Jagelski, their beautiful little girl. She couldn't help but smile. She knew she had to rest but she had to see Peyton. Peyton needed her, she could feel it. So she sent the best she could, her husband.

…………………….

'Brian Keith Scott.' Peyton said as Jake walked in. Her eyes were closed, like she was refusing to wake up. She could just believe this was a nightmare. That would be better. She didn't want this to be reality. A nightmare would be much better. But the reality was a nightmare. 'It was going to be Keith. I was going to surprise Lucas.' She says a small smile on her face. 'But I didn't want him to lose Keith two times.' She says as the smile disappers from her face. Jake doubts Peyton will smile for a long time. He knows that she blames herself.

'Peyton.' Jake sighed taking a seat next to Peyton's bed.

'It's my fault.' Peyton said with no emotion showing. 'I killed him.' She said keeping her eyes closed shut. She couldn't let this sink it. She couldn't cry because then it would be real. This couldn't be real.

'This isn't your fault.' He said as he took Peyton's hand. She quivered under his touch. Her hand started visibly shaking. Her eyes popped open. Sobs started shaking through her chest. Soon her whole body was shaking, filling the room with hollow sobs. Jake pulled her into a hug as she clung to him for dear life. 'Shhh…' He couldn't control the happiness he felt that it didn't happen to Brooke and him with little Emmy.

……………………………

'Brooke.' Lucas said as he walked into the room. He was the picture of a broken man. His eyes were red and puffy His tie crocked and loose. Brooke couldn't have felt worse for them at the moment. Lucas walked over to wear Emmy was sleeping soundly, her little hands and feet scrunched up. He gently traced her jaw line with his fingers. 'What's her name?'

'Emmy.' Brooke said as he turned towards her.

'That's beautiful Brooke,' He said his eyes watering up. 'Mine was Brian.' He said as a tear fell from his eye.

'I'm sorry,' She said knowing it wasn't enough to console him. 'Luke, come here.' She said as she saw tears threatening to fall in his eyes. She opened her arms as he hugged her tightly. 'I'm so sorry,' She said trying to console him. Just as quickly as he had started crying, he stopped. He slid out of Brooke's arm and into the chair next to her. 'How's Peyton?' She asked concerned for her friend.

'Bad.' He stated as he stared at little Emmy. 'She has your smile.' He said with a smile smile as Emmy opened her eyes and showed her dimples. 'Brian had my eyes.' He stated.

'Luke.' She sighed staring at her friend. 'It'll be okay.' She said as he took his eyes off of little Emmy.

'Promise?' He asked staring into her hazel eyes.

'Promise.' She replied with as much confidence she could muster.

………………………………..

Peyton and Brooke leave the hospital at the same time. Peyton can't help but think God hates her. Her best friend doesn't see her in the wheelchair beside her. She is staring into her daughters eyes. Peyton can't help but stare. Jake is standing beside Brooke holding her hand while staring at both of them, Emmy and Brooke. The name is so Brooke Peyton notices. Not Elizibeth but just Emmy. It almost brings a smile on her face but she can't smile. She doesn't deserve to smile. She was a murder. Lucas walks next to her. He doesn't hold her hand he just stares at the door. How could he not blam her? She blamed herself.

'Peyton.' Lucas sighs as he shuts the door. She's sitting in the front seat next to him. She should be sitting in the back seat cooing over their new baby.

'Lucas,' She returns. She suddenly feels the tears spring to her eyes, she tries to control them, to send them back. Lucas looks at her, really looks at her for the first since they lost Brian. She's broken he can see, she's lost. She's the same girl he first fell in love with, a torture soul. Now he just needs to save her again.

'Peyton,' He says turning so he can see her fully.

'I'm sorry,' She manages to whisper out. The tears start falling from her eyes. Lucas takes her as much into his arm as the car's layout would allow. She starts sobbing into his chest. 'I'm so sorry' She repeats over and over again. Now he knows. That this is breaking both of their hearts. Lucas holds on to her and doesn't ever plan on letting go.

_**Review please! **_

_**Love lots, **_

_**Thefuturebelongs2u **_


	2. Colorblind

Maybe I should go see Peyton

'Maybe I should go see Peyton?' Brooke says to her husband as she holds her daughter. 'I haven't seen her since the funeral.' She says placing Emmy down on the changing table.

'I think you should.' Jake says walking over towards his daughter and wife. 'She needs her best friend.' He pulls Brooke into a hug. She sighs and relaxes against his hold.

'I know.' She sighs. 'I just don't know what to say to her. What can I say to help?' She says as Jake tightens his hold on her. He places a kiss on her forehead.

'You don't know how glad I am it wasn't Emmy,' He says looking towards his daughter who is looking at her parents. 'I don't know what I would do without her. She's perfect.' He says as Brooke smiles and kisses him on the lips.

'You're such a good daddy,' she says with a smile. He returns it and picks up Emmy who had started whimpering. Brooke goes over and places a kiss on her daughter's forehead. Brooke loved Jenny but nothing compared to the love you feel for your own baby. It overwhelmed her some times. 'Bye Emmy. Bye daddy.' She says placing a kiss on Jake's lips.

'Bye Brooke.' He says as she exits their house. As he stares down at his daughter he knows that he can't lose her.

………………….

Brooke sighs as she peaks into the bedroom. Lucas had been downstairs writing. He told her that Peyton was in the bedroom and she refused to get out of bed. She steps into the bedroom quietly. When she saw her best friend she had to swallow a gasp. She looked horrible. Her curly blonde hair everywhere. Her eyes look glued shut. They're shut so tightly. She slips into the bed beside her wrapping her arms around Peyton. Peyton doesn't flinch. 'P. Scott.' Brooke sighs her arms wrapped tightly around Peyton.

'B. Jagelski.' She whispers so quietly that Brooke wonders if she imagined it. Brooke pulls Peyton close next to her.

'Peyton.' She says letting go of her. She gently climbs over her friend so they are faced to face. 'Open your eyes Peyton.' Brooke says. Her eyes remain shut, closed off from the world. 'Please.' She begs. She hates seeing her bestie like this. 'Please, open your eyes Peyton.' She begs one last time. Peyton's eyes open slightly so that she can see the brunette laying next to her.

'Brooke.' She whispers as a few tears fall from the standing position. Before she can wipe them away Brooke grasps her hand and holds it.

'It's not your fault P,' Brooke says as a few more tears fall from Peyton's eyes.

'No.' She says closing her eyes once again to the world. Brooke's seen Peyton like this before. When her mom died. She blamed herself then and blames herself now. It breaks her heart to see Peyton like this. But she knows what Peyton needs to do.

'Time to get up.' Brooke suddenly says. She can't let Peyton stay in bed for another 2 weeks.

'Brooke.' She whines as Brooke throws off the cover. Brooke swiftly moves from the bed to the curtains letting the light shine in. Peyton's hand flies to block the sunlight from reaching her body. 'But Brooke.' She sighs as Brooke starts pulling her off the bed.

'No buts.' She says forcefully. 'You need to get up and leave this house. Either you do that with your _husband_,' She says pointing out the door. 'Or you do it with me.' She says as she drags Peyton to the closet.

'Please Brooke.' She starts pulling off her shirt.

'No.' Brooke says as she throws her a clean shirt. 'Should I go get Lucas? Cause if you want to go shopping with him that's fine.' She says knowing Peyton needs to get out.

'Fine.' Peyton sighs throwing her shirt over her head. This was going to be a long day.

……………………………….

Their eating lunch when the husbands arrive. Jake has Jenny and Emmy with him. Lucas is behind him looking uncomfortable.

'Hey sweetie.' Jake says placing a kiss on Brooke's forehead. 'How was shopping?' He asks as Jenny slips into her mother's lap.

'Wonderful.' Brooke says nodding to the bags from their shopping spree. 'How are you doing?' She asks Jenny giving her a hug.

'Amazing!' Jenny squeals as she turns to Peyton. She gently slids out of her mother's lap as the adults went quiet. She walked around the table over to Peyton and placed her small arms around Peyton's petite frame. 'It'll be okay.' She said as the other adults sit back shocked as Peyton absorbs the embrace.

………………………………

'Ummm…. Peyton?' Lucas stutters as he enters their bedroom. He's been sleeping on the couch for the past 2 weeks, trying to give Peyton her space. But after his 'talk' with Brooke …………….

_'You're not even sleeping in the same room?' Brooke says as she smacks his arm. Peyton is in the bedroom drawing and her little family playing in the yard._

_'Ouch!' He yelps rubbing his arm. Brooke just rolls her eyes at him. 'No. I'm trying to give her space.' He tries to explain earning another smack from the only Brooke Jagelski_

_'Lucas!' She yells. She quickly turns down her volume not wanting to make a scene. 'You're 'giving her space?' she says with air quotes. 'That's the stupidest excuse ever Luke.' She sighs sitting on a stool in the kitchen. _

_'But she needs time.' He tries to explain._

_'No. Luke,' She sighs looking deep into his eyes. 'No you' she startes pointing to him. 'want time. You want to pull yourself together before you help her because you are just as broken.' She sighs as Lucas hangs his head down. _

_'That's not a bad thing.' He whispers. 'I don't want to break in front of her.' He says sliding into the stool across the counter from Brooke. _

_'No Luke.' She says taking his hand in hers. 'She needs you. And you need her. That's the way you guys fix each other.' She says as he gazes into her eyes knowing she's right. He nods slightly but enough that Brooke notices. 'Ok. Tonight you need to sleep in the same bed as your wife.' She says as the front door breezes open. _

_'Mom!' They hear before they detangle their hands from each other and share a smile before a very energetic little girl flys into the kitchen. _

'Lucas?' He hears someone say from the bed. He turns on the light to see his wife curled up into bed. He turns off the light and walks towards the bed. He slips into bed next to Peyton. He can feel her body tighten. He gently slids closer to her. He can hear her breath quicken but he doesn't stop. He wrapped his arms around his wife, whose body had physically tighten.

'Breathe.' He ordered softly into her ear. She released the breathe she didn't know she had been holding. His grip tightened as her body sighed and relaxed in his arms. A tear falls from one of her eyes. Before it reaches the pillow below his hand gently wipes it away. She turns around so she is on top of him. She is softly sobbing into his chest. She is holding him for dear life as her hands grip his shirt. It kills him as the sobs ripple through her body to his. He holds on to her as she sobs for her little boy. The sobs slowly come to a stop as she realizes her grip on his shirt slightly. He gently kisses her forehead and hold her for the rest of the night just like that. They are slowly healing themselves through each other.

_**Review please. Sorry it's been sooooooo long since I last updated. My family is in town so I haven't had a lot of time. **_

_**Love lots,**_

_**Thefuturebelongs2u**_


End file.
